Family
by Lotus-Curse
Summary: A truly rich man is one whose children run into his arms when his hands are empty. Dedication for two amazing friends.


**A truly rich man is one whose children run into his arms when his hands are empty  
**

~Quote not mine

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-man. Dedication for two rp friends that I adore in this world.

* * *

I laid on my bed, with a book in hand that the moyashi had given me before he left for a mission, it was some type of thriller called Interview with a Vampire, at first I didn't care much about it but the more I read it, the more it was getting a little interesting. Or maybe it was that fact that I missed the damn sprout. It's been over two months since he left and we haven't received word from him, I was starting to get worried but I know the idiot could take care of himself but still…he would always find a way to contact us, to let us know that he was alright and that he was coming home.

I sighed as I put the book down, I've been staring at the same page for the past five minutes and I knew I wasn't going to read anymore. I then turned my head as I see my boys playing with their toys, they were laughing and giggling to each other but I knew that deep down they missed their mother, I could see it in their eyes. I then decided to do something about it; I hated seeing them sad like that.

"Yuu, Aida…get your toys, we are going out for a picnic." I told them as I got up from the bed.  
The two of them looked at me with bright eyes before cheering loudly; I chuckled as I watched them get their things as I went to grab a thick blanket to use for our picnic. Once the twins got their small bags, I grasped their little hands before taking them to the cafeteria for our food. We got there and Jerry cooked us up our favorite treats and meals, I did mention to the eccentric cook that I wanted him to make the boys' favorite just to cheer them up since they missed their mother.

After getting our picnic basket, we then headed out of the building and towards the forest. I took them to the area where it was secluded; where I would do my training since I knew no one would bother us, beside…Lulu should be around there as well. We reached towards a large tree, I placed the blanket onto the ground and we all sat down. I chuckled as the boys started to talked to each other about what to play, hide and seek…or tag…or maybe play with Lulu once the white tiger appeared. I smiled at my boys as I started to take out our little snacks, some sandwiches, little desserts, and some dangos and of course I had to have their favorite juices.

As the two finally decided on what game to play, they jumped and started to run around in the small area, they seemed so happy and carefree, like there wasn't a care in the world and I only wished that I had a change to get them away from the horrors of what Moyashi and I face everyday…on every mission. They were the most important beings in my life and I would do anything to see them like this. I couldn't help but feel my chest swell and a little sting in my eyes as I watched my boys…my beautiful boys laughing and playing as they should be.

The sun was warm, the breeze soft as I leaned back up against the tree trunk; I sighed and closed my eyes as I concentrated in feeling the soft wind caressing my face, listening to the happy sounds of children playing nearby and the feeling of how happy I was at the moment, it was peaceful and perfect…all that was missing was…him.

I sighed as I unconsciously wiped a tear that had escaped from my eye and I blinked my eyes open, I really miss that damn moyashi…and if I felt like this, I can only imagine how Yuu and Aida were feeling. As I opened my eyes and then blinked again as I saw my boys staring at me with curiosity in their eyes. One pair of dark orbs, the color of midnight while the other was a soft color of moonlight. I smirked as I looked at them.

"Whats up with my little ones?" I asked as they giggled and sat in front of me, they grabbed their sandwiches and juices.

"Daddy…" Aida asked after noming his sandwich, "How did you and mommy met?"

"We already know that silly…" Yuu said as he drank his apple juice, "Daddy almost killed mommy when he came to the Order that first day, remember? Mommy told us."

"Oh yeah, I remember…" he giggled and then turned back to me. "Daddy…how did you know that mommy was the one?"

I blinked as I looked into my boys' eyes, seeing they curiosity and that small smiles on their cherubic faces. I chuckled and placed my water beside me as I then sat up straight, crossed my legs and leaned over so I can tell them.

"The day he told me that he loved me…and I knew that he was the one for me but I would say that, the day he told me he was with you two, I knew…I just knew that I would spend the rest of my life with him because he had not only giving me all the love and understanding…as well as the arguments…" I paused at they started to giggle so cutely, knowing that moyashi and I were always at each other's throats but they understood that was how we were with each other.

"When we were called to see you for the first time through a machine called a sonogram, I felt like something I never felt before in my life. I saw two little ones there; inside your mommy's tummy…one beside the other and the words…you are going to be a father…I…I just…"

I bit my lip as I paused again, but this time was to hold the tears from falling, I didn't want them to think I was sad, in fact it was the opposite. "I had something I never had before…I had little ones of my own, I have someone that loved me for who I was, and I wanted nothing more than having a family of my own. I never hand parents, I never had siblings…or friends for a very long time…until I came to the Order…but even then, even when I met your auntie Lenalee, your uncle Lavi, Komui and the rest…something was always missing here…" I said gently as I pointed in my heart, as I placed a hand over it I could feel it beating under it.

"Daddy…" Yuu began to say as he got up and walked up to me, Aida's eyes watching every step as my eldest son stood in front of me, he then gently wiped that lone tear had escaped from me. His little hand was so small and so gently at I couldn't help myself and let more tears fall.

"You don't have to worry no more, you has mommy…you has Aida and me…you will never be by yourself again."

"Hai daddy, you have us, we love you so much…you and mommy are the bestest parents we could ever ask for!" Aida squealed and jumped up before the two jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly.

I couldn't talk for the moment, I just cried as they held me tightly and all I could think was…after all those years, I tried pushing others away, for not caring about anything because I knew I wouldn't last long with my curse…I knew back then that I made the right choice to continue to live not for myself, not only for moyashi or everyone in the Order…but most importantly for my two precious ones in my arms…trying to comfort me.

After a few minutes I composed myself and I leaned back so I can look at them, I smiled happily at them and kissed their foreheads before pulling them again into my arms.

"Hai, I will never be alone, I have you two and your mother in my life….in my heart and I will never forget that. I love you so much, Yuu…Aida…always remember that."

My twins hugged me again and nodded, saying that they will never forget me or the love I had for them.

I sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, rocking my boys in my embrace as I told them more stories about their mother, about myself…how I proposed to the moyashi right after they were born and the future I planned for all of us. They squealed so damn cutely that I couldn't help and laughed, my sorrow completely disappearing like a mist.

After a while, we talked some more, ate our treats and played some games and Lulu finally arrived, causing Yuu to squeal in delight before glomping his white tiger. We all then returned to our little picnic area before settling down, I leaned up against the tree with Yuu on one side, Lulu on his other and Aida on my lap. I smiled and ran my hands through their hair as they yawned. I told them to take a nap that I will be there to watch over them like their guardian angel, they agreed and kissed my cheek before snuggling up with me and slowly fell asleep.

I sighed in content as I played with their hair and watched over them, feeling like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders and it was all thanks to my little ones. I soon started to feel tired and closed my eyes, might as well enjoy the quiet before heading back to the Order, I wondered about the moyashi…hoping that wherever he was, he was alright and I hoped as well that he knew how much we loved him.

I feel asleep soon after, my boys by my side and a large ass with tiger curled up with us….from a distance and unknown to us, a pair of silver chrome eyes were watching us; happy tears were falling from those orbs as a white haired figured started walking quietly towards us.


End file.
